1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improved processes for the production of isomers and derivatives of 2-amino-1-phenylpropanol, their isolation and the use of derivatives of D-threo-2-amino-1-propanol as therapeutic sympathomimetic agents. These agents can be successfully used in treating obesity, depression, and other conditions.